Gate: Una doctora en la región especial
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Esta historia, es un ¿que sucediese, si?. En esta historia, Itami, no es un militar y no estuvo en Ginza, el día de la invasión. Yumeko Itami, que tiene el defecto de dormir hasta tarde y llegar algunas horas después a su trabajo, es una joven doctora de 26 años, que fue despedida de su trabajo por su defecto, recibe la oferta de ir a la región especial. (AU)
1. Un mal Día

Nota del autor:

El anime de Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, no me pertenece, es de propiedad de sus autores.

Esta historia, es un ¿qué pasaría si...?

Un mal día

El sol del atardecer alumbraba un cuarto de un hospital, en el cual se encontraban un grupo de doctores, los cuales estaban sentados al frente de un gran mesón, ellos observaban a una mujer de uno 26 años de edad, de larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura, color marrón oscuro, amarrado con una coleta, de cuerpo esbelto, vestía con una camisa de color blanca, una chaqueta formal de mujer color azul oscuro y una falda tipo lápiz que combinaba con la chaqueta y además llevaba puestos unos tacones negros.

—señorita Itami—comento el doctor que parecía ser el director del hospital—Como vera, usted ha llegado tarde, reiteradas veces, así que la henos convocado, para decirle que usted esta despedida.

—Espere, ¿que yo estoy despedida?—pregunto con desesperación Itami.

—Como usted oyó—le dijo el doctor a la joven y agrego—Señorita Itami Yumeko, considérese

La joven, se quedo pálida y en estado de parálisis durante unos segundo, cuando volvió en sí, tuvo que aceptar lo que habían dictaminado sus jefes, así que se paró de su silla e hizo una reverencia, antes de irse de la sala.

Después de hacer todos la gestiones, se fue del hospital y se encamino hacia su casa, pero mientras estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de los trenes, pero decidió no volver a su casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Creo que voy a visitarla—Se permitió pensar la mujer y suspiro.

El tren se detuvo, en una estación solitaria, Yumeko bajo del tren y se encamino hacia la salida fe la estación, después observo que estaba en una localidad rural, la joven, observo que había tres camino, uno a la derecha, el otro a la izquierda y al frente de la joven se extendía un camino central.

—Según me acuerdo su casa estaba por este camino—se permitió pensar la joven, que comenzó a caminar por el camino del centro.

Después de caminar durante algunos minuto, se encontró frente a una casa hecha de madera, de un piso, el tejado estaba hecho de adobe, tenía dos ventana ubicada a cada lado de la puerta.

Yumeko, se acerco a la casa y toco el timbre, estaba nerviosa hacía tiempo que no había visto a aquella mujer.

Se abrió la puerta, la dueña de la casa, era una señora de unos 40 años, bien conservada, piel blanca. Pelo medio canoso que le llegaba hasta el cuelo, ojos castaño oscuro, era un poco más alta que las mujeres de 40, ves

Tía con unos pantalones negros, zapatillas blanca, una camisa de manga corta, color blanca y unos guantes blancos y un sombrero de paja.

—Itami-chan—exclamo una sorprendida mujer y saludo a la joven Yumeko—Buenos días, hacia años que no te veía.

—Buenos días, sensei —Saludo la joven Itami, con una sonrisa.

La sensei, miro a los ojos de Yumeko, y suspiro hondo.

—Ya entiendo, tuviste un mal día —le dijo la mujer y agrego—Bueno, pasa, esta en tu casa.

La joven Itami, agradeció a la sensei, la cual le dijo que iba a la cocina para preparar un té.

—Gracias, por tomarse su tiempo para hablar conmigo—Itami, se arrodillo en un cojín, que estaba al frente de una mesa rectangular de madera.

—No hay de que—la sensei, salió con una bandeja con dos raza tradicionales japonesa—además, ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer esta tarde.

La mujer, puso a cada lado de la mesa una taza con té verde.

—Por tus ojos y risa fingida, al momento de saludar, veo que tuviste algún problema—le dijo la mujer a Yumeko y dijo—Adivino, algún problema con el trabajo.

—Usted siempre, acertando—Yeko, suspiro muy triste—sensei Fujioka, me…me despidieron de mi trabajo y es la tercer vez que me despide.

Shiori Fujioka, doctora y cirujana, además de otros tirulos de medicina, también es maestra de la universidad que había estudiado Yumeko.

—chiquilla—Fujioka, suspiro hondo y agrego—llegaste tarde al trabajo…cierto, Yu chan.

—Si, lo admito es que me gusta dormir hasta tarde, además de que me gusta ver anime por la noche y leer novelas ligeras—Yumeko, se rasco su nuca algo frustrada y decepcionada de si misma.

—No te regañare por eso, pero debería controlar tus pasatiempos—le aconsejo Shiori a su ex-alumna y preguntó—¿ Entonces, que piensas hacer ahora?.

Yumeko, le contesto que por ahora iba a dejar una semana para descansar y después se dedicaría encontrar un trabajo, no importaba si fuese en la enfermería de un colegio.

—¿Sabes lo que sucedió en Ginza?—pregunto Shiori a Itami.

—Si, apareció una extraña y gran puerta, y desde esa puerta aparecido un ejercito de otro mundo, que inicio un ataque, el cual fue detenido, esto provoco que el gobierno, decidiese que el territorio después de la puerta, sea parte de Japón y usase la JSDF, para explorar ese mundo que llamaron la región especial—Contesto la joven Itami.

—Sabes, el gobierno ha solicitado la ayuda de varios doctores del país, para que vayan a la región especial para ayudar a la JSDF y a los habitantes del lugar, ya que los otros países, se están preocupando de las enfermedades que puedan transmitir los miembros de la JSDF a los habitantes o las enfermedades extrañas, que se puedan trasmitir en el otro mundo. A mi me han pedido que vaya a ka región especial—le dijo la mujer y agrego—Te lo digo, para que sepa que necesito una ayudante, así que te ofrezco el puesto, se te dará una paga por tu ayuda, que dices.

Yumeko, se quedo pensativa, Shiori, le dio unos días para que pensase y si quería el trabajo, la llamase.

Después de la propuesta, hecha por la doctora a Yumeko, ambas empezaron a conversar sobre la vida y después de unas cuantas tazas de té japonés, ya se había hecho de noche.

Itami, al ver la hora que era agradeció de nuevo a su ex-profesora, por el tiempo que le había dedicado para hablar con la joven y se despidió de ella.

Itami, al salir de la casa de si ex-mentora, se encamino hacia la estación y tomo el ultimo tren.

Cuando llego a su hogar, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su cama, suspiro algo triste.

Itami, miro a su que sobre su cama había unas novelas ligeras y decidió leerlas, para olvidar un poco lo ocurrido, ese día había sido un mal día.

Se puso su pijama y se acostó y empleo a leer la novela.

En eso recibió una llamada en su celular, y la contesto.

—Buenas, buenas, Itami al habla—saludo Itami tratando de sonar alegre.

—Itami, soy yo, Risa—se escucho la voz de una mujer al otro lado Dr la linea.

—Risa-senpai—exclamo Itami, con alegría.

Del otro lado de la linea, se escucho como si alguien se cayese.

—¿Está bien, Risa-senpai?—pregunto una preocupada Itami—Se Sintió como si te hubiese caído.

—No, fue una pila de doujin y mangas, que se había caído—le contesto la mujer al otro lado de la línea y agrego—Y no me llames senpai, sabes que no estamos en el colegio, Yu-chan.

— Lo siento, Risa-san, es una vieja costumbre arraigada—le contesto Itami—pero, ¿por que, me llamas a esta hora?.

Risa Aoi, una mangaka independiente, que tiene unos 29 años de edad, era la senpai de Itami, en el colegio y era la que introdujo a una más joven Yumeko, al mundo del manga.

—Si, veras me siento algo aburrida y me gustaría que nos tomáramos unos tragos a un bar—le contestó Aoi.

—Hoy no, estoy algo frustrada—le contestó Itami a Aoi.

—¿Que sucedió?—pregunto una preocupada Risa a su amiga y agrego—Te escucho muy triste.

Itami, le contó sobre su despido de su trabajo, también le empezó a contar sobre su día.

—Ya veo, así que Ahora está desempleada —le comentó Aoi y agregó —Entonces, acepta la oferta de tu ex-mentora, seria una buena experiencia para ti.

—Sí, pero me da algo de miedo ir a ese lugar, parece ser un sitio algo salvaje—le comento Iraní y agregó —No se como sera en aquel lugar.

—O vamos, no creo que sea un lugar tan malo, además estará con tu ex-mentora—Risa, le dijo a su amiga y agregó—Y creo que es la única oferta de trabajo, que tienes.

Itami, encontró razón en la palabra de su amiga y después se hablar durante un rato más, se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación.

La chica, trato de continuar su lectura, pero no podía, la conversación con su amiga, le había dejado algo pensativa y después de pensarlo, de nuevo tomo el celular y llamo a la doctora Shiori.

—Buenas, Fujioka al habla—se escucho al otro lado de la linea.

—Buenas, soy yo…Itami Yumeko—saludo la joven y agregó —He estado pensando sobre la proposición, y he decidido ser su ayudante en el asusto de la región especial.

—Perfecto, sabía que ibas a aceptar la oferta—le dijo Fujioka y agrego—Te espero el lunes de la próxima semana en Ginza, al frente de la puerta, haré las gestiones para que puedas ir.

La joven Itami, agradeció a su ex-mentora y se despidió.

—Entonces ya tengo trabajo—suspiro la joven y sonrió.


	2. El nuevo trabajo

Ya había pasado una semana, desde que la joven Itami, había decidido ir a la región especial.

La joven Itami, estaba durmiendo en su cama, cuando escucho el timbre de llamado de su celular, el cual era una pegadiza música de algún anime. La joven, con un poco de flojera estiro su mano para tomar el celular y entre las tapas de su cama contesto.

-Buenas, buenas, Itami al habla-saludo la joven doctora.  
-Itami, ¿Estas durmiendo?-La voz de su nueva jefe, se escucho al otro lado de la linea y agregó -Y no me salga que estas en camino, que yo sé identificar cuando alguien duerme .  
-Lo siento, mucho- La joven Itami, se sentó enseguida de la cama.

Shiori, estaba algo molesta con su ayudante, pero respiro hondo y le dijo a a la joven doctora, que le iba a dar unos 50 minutos a la chica para que llegue.

-Gracias, gracias-le dijo la chica, muy agradecida.  
-Ya, ya, date prisa, chiquilla-le ordeno Shiori y agrego-Y pobre algo formal.  
-Claro, nos vemos-la joven Itami, se levanto de la cama.

En unos minutos, ya estaba vestida con una falda blanca, zapatos negros, unas medias trasparentes, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta blanca, se amarro su cabello con una cola de caballo y tomo su equipaje, que ya estaba listo desde la noche.

La chica, con equipaje en mano, se encamino hacia la puerta de Ginza, tomo el tren y después de unos minutos, el tren llego a la estación del distrito.

Itami, salio del tren y corrió para poder llegar a tiempo a la puerta, después de un buen rato corriendo, llego al frente de la puerta, y pudo descansar.

-Llegue-La joven, respiro hondo.  
-Al fin llegas, muchacha- Shiori se acerco a su nueva ayudante.

La mujer, vestía con una falda en forma de lápiz negra, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta formal de mujer y unos zapatos negros.

-Lo siento, por llegar tarde, sensei-La joven Itami, hizo una reverencia para disculparse con su jefa.  
-Chiquilla...-La mujer, suspiro y observo a Yumeko y después de golpearle despacio con una tabla medica, agregó-Tuviste suerte, que pude darte un tiempo largo para llegar.  
-Si, le doy gracias por eso-Yumeko, hizo una reverencia para agradecer a su jefa.

Shiori, después de dar otro suspiro, le aconsejo a su ayudante, que fuese más responsable con la hora de llegada.

-Bueno, ahora debemos juntarnos con los demás-Shiori, le dijo a su nueva ayudante.

La joven doctora, afirmo con su cabeza y siguió a su jefa, que había empezado a caminar. Por el camino, la joven quedo impresionada al la gran puerta que comunicaba al otro mundo, la joven, observó impresionada el portal, que no se dio cuenta de una militar que estaba frente de ella, hasta que la doctora choco con la uniformada.

La doctora, cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento, estas bien-la militar ofreció su mano, para que la doctora novata, pudiese usarla como apoyo para pararse.  
-Si, lo siento por no fijarme-La joven, tomo la mano y se pudo para.

La joven Itami, observó a la uniformada, era una mujer muy alta, de cuerpo esbelto, un cabello largo y de color negro, amarrado con una cinta azul.

-Es bella-se permitió pensar la joven doctora.  
-Date prisa, chiquilla-se escucho la voz de la doctora Shiori.  
-Si, ya voy-la joven, se despido con una señal de mano de la militar y salió corriendo, para ponerse al lado de la doctora.

Un militar, que estaba al frente de la puerta de unos de los vehículos verdes, esperaba por los doctores y observaba una lista con los nombres.

Cuando Yumeko y Shiori, llegaron frente al militar, este preguntó los nombres de las doctoras.

-Fujioka-sensei-el militar, observó la ficha de la doctora y luego de confirma que la doctora coincidiera con la descripción de la ficha, se dirigió a Yumeko-¿Itami- sensei?  
-si-afirmo, la joven doctora.  
-Bien, suban-le dijo el militar.

Las dos doctora, se subieron al vehículo militar y se sentaron, las puertas del auto, el cual partió junto con otros vehículos.

Los autos, entraron a la puerta y después de atravesar un túnel negro, llegaron a la fortaleza militar.

Cuando los autos llegaron, se abrieron las puertas de los vehículos y descendieron los doctores de los vehículos.

-Wow, que lugar tan limpio -Itami, observo el cielo del nuevo mundo y agrego-Se nota, que no hay enfermedades por la contaminación.  
-Es un mundo diferente-Le comento la doctora Shiori.  
-Si, tiene razón, Fujioka-sensei-le dijo la joven Yumeko.

Unos de los militares, llevo a los doctores a un edificios que construyeron para albergar a los médicos. Los médicos, asignaron a los doctores las habitaciones.

La joven Itami, entro en su habitación, la cual no era grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña, las paredes eran blanca, al igual que la cerámica, un armario de fiero, una ventana angosta que daba hacia un campo de entrenamiento y una cama para una persona, con sabanas blancas, la joven doctora, dejo su equipaje, saco su ropas y la dejo en el armario.

-Creo que voy a darme un gusto de una media hora-Itami, se acostó en la cama, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida.

Después de unos minutos, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, este ruido hizo que la joven doctora, abriese sus ojos y se sentase en la cama.

-¿Estas despierta?-Pregunto la voz de Shiori.  
-Ha...sí, claro-Itami, se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación.  
-Vamos, nos llaman-le dijo la mujer que agrego-Ahora debes vestirte con el uniforme, ¿lo trajiste verdad?

La joven Itami, le respondió afirmativamente, entonces Shiori, le dijo que le esperaba afuera.

Shiori, cerró la puerta para que su ayudante se vistiese.

Itami, saco de su equipaje el uniforme, que consistía en un vestido negro de una pieza, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unas medias trasparentes, unos tacones negros, una bata blanca, que tenia sobre su brazo, una banda roja con una insignia de una cruz de color blanco.

La joven, al terminar de vestirse, salió de su pieza y se encamino hacia el lugar de encuentro, en donde se encontraba Shiori, que vestía el mismo uniforme que la joven Itami.

-Te ves bien, Yu-chan-le sonrió Shiori a Yumeko.  
-¿Usted cree?-Pregunto la joven Yumeko, que agregó con una sonriendo-Shiori-sensei, usted también se ve bien.  
-jaja, gracias, Yu-chan-Shiori, le contesto a su ayudante y aclaro su garganta-Bueno, he hablado con uno de los militare y me

indico que hay equipos de reconocimiento, y que cada doctor pertenece a uno, nosotras debemos ir al equipo numero tres.

Yumeko, escuchó con atención a su jefa y al terminar, afirmo con su cabeza.

-Hay que esperar que uno de los miembros del equipo N3, nos venga a buscar-le dijo Shiori a la joven doctora.  
-¿Son la doctoras Itami y Fujioka?-Pregunto un militar de unos cincuenta años, que parecía tener mucha experiencia en el ejército, vestido con el traje militar, que se hizo presente. 

-Si, somos nosotras-le afirmo la doctora Fujioka al hombre.

El hombre, después de hacer un saludo militar, se presento como Kuwahara Soichiro, sargento mayor y capitán del tercer equipo de reconocimiento.

Así que después de cruzar algunas palabras, el sargento, le pudio a la doctoras que le siguiera.

El sargento y las doctoras, se encaminaron hacia un un grupo de militares, que al ver al sargento lo saludaron.

-Descansen-le ordeno el sargento Kuwahara y presento a la doctora-Ellas son Itami-sensei y Fujioka-sensei, serán las doctoras que nos acompañaran, son civiles, así que una de nuestras misiones, es que a ellas no les pasen nada, son prioridad. 

-Si, señor-Exclamaron los presentes.

Itami, pudo reconocer a la militar con la que había chocado a la entrada de la puerta, así que la saludo con una señal de mano y una sonrisa, lo cual la mujer militar, noto y le devolvió el saludo.

El tercer equipo, subió a los vehículos y salieron de la base militar.

Las doctoras, se había subido al auto que lideraba la caravana.

El sargento Kuwahara, estaba manejando y como copiloto, se encontraba un sujeto más joven que el sargento, de piel blanca, pelo negro y corto, ojos azules oscuros y de figura esbelta, el cual observo desde el retrovisor central, a las do otras y se dio cuenta de la cadena plateada que terminaba en una corona, que llevaba puesto la joven Itami.

-Oye, ¿esa es la cadena de edición limitada de Meikon?-Pregunto el militar de pelo negro.  
-Si-le afirmo la joven Itami y le pregunto-¿Oye, a ti también te fusta Meikon?  
-Claro, incluso me se el opening -le contesto el militar que afino su garganta y empleo a cantar-Meikon, Meikon...

Itami, empezó a cantar con el, mientras eran escuchado por el capitán del escuadrón tres, la doctora Fujioka y como la comunicación por radio hacia otros vehículos del escuadrón, estaban abierta, los cantes se escucharon por los miembros del escuadrón.

-Rayos, que pasa con estos dos-se preguntó una soldado de estatura baja, de unos 24 años de edad, cintura delgada, cabello de color castaño claro amarrado con una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran el mismo color que su pelo y se permitió pensar-La doctora tiene una voz perfecta para cantar, pero el otro deja mucho que desear.

El capitán del escuadrón, diviso una aldea así que paro en frente.

-Hay que acercarse y mostrar a sus habitantes, que venimos en paz -comento el sargento-Pero nosotros podemos intimidarlos, con nuestros trajes.

El líder, estuvo pensativo y observó a la doctora Itami.

-Fujioka-sensei, necesitamos la ayuda de su subordinada -le pidió el el capitán a la doctora.  
-Claro-Fujioka, le concedió al sargento la ayuda de su subordinada.

Al los minutos después, la joven Itami, se estaba encaminado a aquella aldea.

Nota del autor:

Sensei, también es aplicable a doctores.


	3. El primer dia de reconocimiento

Primer dia de reconocimiento

El pueblo de Coda, era una pequeño asentamiento, agrícola y tranquila.

La doctora Itami, se puso a la entrada del pueblo, y observó como una niña, que estaba atrás de la puerta le observaba, con curiosidad y miedo, la joven Itami, al ver esos ojos infantiles, le recordó cuando ella, cuando cursaba la practica, en un hospital infantil, la enfermera, le sonrió a la niña.

En esos momentos, aparecido la madre de la niña, que con desconfianza a la joven mujer, trato de esconder a su hija. Itami, al ver esto, hizo una señal al líder del 3 escuadrón, para que saliese del arbusto.

Para poder comunicarse con los aldeanos, la joven Itami, sugirió que el líder hablase, mientras que Itami, iba a utilizar el lenguaje kinésico, para traducir al líder, Kuwahara, le pareció una buena idea.

Así, que mientras Kuwahara, habla con el jefe de la aldea, la joven Itami, traducía lo que el militar, decía utilizando el lenguaje kinésico, deseando que se entendiese lo que el capitán, quería decir.

— Somos militares, del otro lado de la puerta, y necesitó información del lugar en donde estamos— Le dijo el líder del escuadrón a Itami.

Itami, tradujo con un poco de esfuerzo lo que le había dicho Kuwahara.

— Están en la aldea Coda— Itami, de alguna increíble forma, pudo entender lo que le había dicho el jefe—Esta aldea, pertenece al imperio.  
— ¿Que es lo que dijo?— preguntó Kuwahara a la improvisada traductora.

Itami, le comento lo que había hablado el anciano, la joven, aunque no lo mostraba, estaba sorprendida por que había entendido perfectamente lo que le había dicho el anciano.

El anciano líder, le comento a los militares, que un poco un poco más allá, se encontraba un bosque, en donde había un asentamiento elfo, bien habló de varios datos, sobre el lugar.

— Gracias por su ayuda— Kuwahara, le agradeció al anciano y agregó — Y perdone, por las molestias causadas.  
— El señor Kuwahara, agradece su ayuda y le pide perdón, por la molestia causadas— Itami, tradujo las palabras de Kuwahara.

Kuwahara, sus hombres e Itami, volvieron a los vehículos y se marcharon.

La joven doctora, la cual se había sentado, tomo un cuaderno que llevaba y anoto las palabras que había aprendido.

— Me sorprende, Itami-sensei, usted pudo traducir con facilidad lo que había dicho el anciano — Kurata, halago a la doctora.  
— Bueno, es la primera vez que escucho el idioma local, hasta yo misma me he sorprendido— Itami, sonrió, mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
— No me sorprende— Comentó Fujioka—Cuando Yumeko, estuvo en la universidad, obtuvo buenos resultados en las pruebas de ingles, eso indica que eres muy buena lingüista.

Yumeko, observo a su antigua maestra, con una sonrisa y su cara sonrojada.

— Nada mal para una otaku— Fujioka, le comentó en forma bromista a su asistente.  
— Por cierto, tu apellido, me parece conocido, ¿eres algún familiar del general Itami Yuudai?— pregunto Kuwahara a la doctora.

Yumeko, cerro sus ojos y suspiro fastidiada y molesta, no le gustaba hablar de aquel tema.

— El era mi padre— Yumeko, comentó en forma cortante y agrego con fastidio pero educado— Por favor, señor Kuwahara, no quiero hablar den tema.  
— Lo siento, fue algo cruel de mi parte, tratar de hablar del tema— Kuwahara, dejo de hablar sobre el padre de Itami.

La doctora Fujioka, entendía como se sentía su ex-alumna y actual asistenta, sobre el tema de su padre, ya que Yumeko, le había hablado sobre aquel día.

Los militares, pararon frente al bosque, que le había comentado el anciano jefe de la aldea.

— Este es el bosque, que el anciano ha mencionado— comentó Kuwahara.  
— Espera que es eso— Kurata, apuntó a algo que salia del bosque— Parece un dragón.

Kuwahara, miro a través de sus binoculares y se sorprendió al ver a un dragón, gigante y de color rojo.

— Un dragón — Kuwahara, exclamó con sorpresa al ver al tan gran criatura— Rayos, se ve más gigantesco, que los dragones con los que hemos luchado.  
— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero creo que en esa dirección, estaba la aldea de los elfos, que el anciano, nos había indicado — Yumeko, se puso al lado del militar Kuwahara.  
— Cierto— Kuwahara, bajo sus prismáticos y observo a su equipo— Vamos, debemos saber que ha sucedido en la aldea.

Los militares, fueron aquella aldea, guiándose por el fuego, cuando llegaron vieron la aldea devastada y cuerpo calcinados.

"Todo este lugar, ha sido destruido" pensó Itami, que bajo del vehículo junto con su jefa, y caminaron por aquel lugar, ambas tenian unos bolsos con instrumentos de médicos.

Itami, se tapó su boca y miro sorprendida y con lágrimas en sus ojos, los cuerpos de lo que fueron fueron seres vivos, y ahora solo eran carbón con forma humanoide y pensó, " Esto es horrible".

— Pobres almas—Yumeko, estaba triste al ver a tanto cuerpo calcinados.  
— Es bueno y malo, que vea esta imagen—La jefa de Yumeko, miro a su asistenta— Bueno, porque es una experiencia para ti, y malo puesto que es demasiado impactante para ti.

Yumeko, se sentó en el borde de un pozo y suspiro hondo.

— ¿ Veo que está algo triste?—una mujer militar un poco más pequeña que Itami, se acercó a la doctora.  
— Es demasiado para este día — contesto la doctora, y con un suspiro, miro a la militar.  
— Es entendible, eres una doctora, no estas preparada para estas escenas— Kurata, se puso al lado de la doctora, y tomo un cubo de madera y lo lanzo al pozo.

Los presentes, escucharon que el cubo golpeó algo que no era el suelo del pozo.

— ¿Escucharon ese ruido?—pregunto la chica militar a los presentes.  
—Si, pareció que alguien estaba abajo—Itami, le contesto a la militar.  
— Vamos a ver, que sucede—Kurata, miro el interior del pozo, alumbrando con una linterna, y se sorprendió al ver a una joven de piel blanca y pelo rubio, que parecía que estaba inconsciente y flotando sobre el agua del pozo, el militar exclamó— Una elfa.

Kurata, bajo al pozo, para recoger el cuerpo de la joven elfo y subirla a la superficie, el militar dejo en el suelo a la joven Elfa. La doctora Itami, saco la túnica verde de la elfo, ya que estaban mojadas, y luego con su instrumental, revisó sus signos vitales, además de su respiración y de las pupilas.

— Esta bien, su respiración es normal y parece que en estándares humanos, su presión es normal— comentó Itami, y suspiro— Me alegra que por lo menos, esta chica esta a salvo.

Itami, se puso de pie y pidió a la militar, que trajese una sabana blanca, para tapar a la elfo, mientras que estaba en el estado inconsciente.

La militar, fue a buscar una sabana y se la trajo a la doctora, la cual tapó a la elfa. Itami, tomo a la rubia, y fue al vehículo principal, para dejar a la elfo.

Los militares, decidieron avisar a los aldeanos de Coda, sobre el dragón y pedirles que cuidase de la elfa.

El escuadrón tres, volvió a la aldea y fueron a hablar con el líder de el asentamiento humano.

— Vimos a un gran dragón rojo, salir del bosque— le dijo Kuwahara al anciano.

Itami, traduzco lo que quiso decir el militar, el anciano, al escuchar sobre el dragón, se puso pálido.

— ¿Un dragón? —Itami, pudo sentir miedo en la voz del anciano— Esto es malo.  
— Disculpe, ¿que es lo malo?—Itami, pregunto al anciano.  
— Si un dragón, come carne humana o elfa, no va a parar, temo lo peor— Le contesto el anciano a la doctora y agregó —No se si podemos, evacuar la aldea a tiempo.

La doctora, observo al anciano con preocupación y luego, tradujo lo que el jefe de la aldea, le había dicho.

—Como sugerencia, podemos ayudar a los aldeanos a escapar de este lugar, la fuerza de los vehículos, puede ayudar a trasportar a los niños y ancianos, además de los enfermos—Le sugirió doctora a Kuwahara y agregó —Por razones humanitaria.  
—Si, es una buena idea, no podemos arriesgar a estas personas a estar a merced de una bestia con esa—Kuwahara, estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la doctora y agrego—pero, está el asunto de aquella chica rubia.  
—En el poblado elfo, encontramos a una elfa inconsciente, ¿hay posibilidad de dejarla con ustedes?

El anciano, resignado, le contesto a Itami, que no podía dejar que la elfa, se quedase con ellos, ya que los elfos y los humanos, eran muy distintos y no sabría como cuidar a una elfa.

— Ya veo—dijo Itami y tradujo a Kuwahara— Ellos, no pueden cuidar a la elfa, ya que parece que tienen distintos organismos.  
— Ya entiendo—Kuwahara, pensó un poco y agregó — Bueno, primero nos encargaremos de los aldeanos y después vemos lo de la elfa.

Itami, estuvo de acuerdo con el líder del escuadrón.

Una media horas después, los aldeanos estaban preparándose para marcharse de la aldea.


	4. La apóstol gótica

La apóstol gótica

Los aldeano, empezaron su migración, la cual estaba siendo resguardada por los militares.

En una carreta, se encontraba dos persona, un anciano, que según su vestimenta, era un sabio hechicero y una chica de al parecer 15 años piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto, ojos verdes claros, y pelo corto de color celeste.

— Hay demasiada, persona— el anciano, comentó la situación en la cual estaban.

—Hubiésemos salido más temprano, si usted no hubiese tratado de llevarse todo lo de la casa— le replico la chica.

— O vamos, vas a seguir con eso— El anciano, le contesto a la chica.

En eso, se vio como un grupo de hombres de uniformes verdes, estaban yendo de un lado a otro y se daban ordenes,

— Nunca, había visto esa clase de uniformes— comentó, la chica de pelo azul, mientras observaba el grupo de militares.

La chica, le dio curiosidad y bajo de la carrera, para averiguar más sobre este nuevo ejército, que hacia su aparición.

La chica al llegar al principio de la fila, observo a una niña, la cual estaba en el suelo agitada, y tratando de transpirar, preocupada, la chica, acerco a la niña y se agacho para averiguar que le pasaba, entonces miro como dos mujeres, ambas con extraños uniformes blancos, se acercaba para hacer una revisión a la niña.

La que parecía, ser mayor, tomo un instrumento extraño, con forma de una Y, la parte de arriba, lo puso en sus orejas y con la parte de abajo, reviso el corazón de la niña, después ordeno a la otra joven, que se llevase a la pequeña, o eso era lo que entendía la chica pelo azul.

La doctora Itami, tomo a la chica, en brazo y pidió una camilla a los militares, estos le entregaron una y avistaron a la niña, dos militares, se encargaron. de trasporta r la camilla, mientras la joven doctora, los supervisaban y observaba a la niña.

Pusieron a la niña al lado de la joven elfo, y la doctora Itami, estuvo con ellas, durante un rato, hasta que fue llamada para otra revisión.

Los niños, enfermos y ancianos, estaban en los vehículos del escuadrón, los ancianos, estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado, porque aquellas carretas, andaba sin caballos, mientras que los niños, tenía una curiosidad inocente, por aquellos vehículos y también por aquellos hombres de verdes.

La joven Itami, estaba atenta, por la evolución de la joven elfo y de la niña, las cuales estaban, inconsciente y también vigilaba la salud de los anciano y los enfermos, midiendo su presión y dándole, los remedios necesarios.

— Tome, esto le ayudara para evitar mareos— La joven doctora, le entrego a un anciano, una pastilla y le explico, como utilizarla y también le dio agua.

Itami, fue a atender a otras personas, como a una anciana.

—Su corazón, late bien—Itami, escuchaba el latir de una anciana, con el estetoscopio —Incluso mucho mejor, que otros ancianos.

La doctora, fue a medir la temperatura de la niña, le quito los paños de agua fría y se los cambio, hizo lo mismo con la elfo.

"Es una hermosa chica", pensó la doctora Itami, mientras observaba la cara de la muchacha, y tocaba su frente, para asegurar que no tenía fiebre.

—madre—Itami, pudo entender cuando la joven hablo dormida, esa palabra le dio algo de gracia.

—Itami, ¿cómo están la rubia y la niña?—pregunto la jefa de Itami.

—La niña, esta inconsciente aún tiene fiebre, la elfo, solo esta dormida—contesto Itami a la doctora en jefe.

La jefa de Itami, tomo registro de lo dicho por su asistenta, en una libreta.

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas, del largo viaje, ya que los vehículos, debían andar lento, al ritmo de la caravana, para poder escoltar a los aldeanos.

Itami, conversaba con el sargento Kurata, sobre sus pasatiempo, durante el breve tiempo que ella había estado interactuando el militar, se habían vuelto amigos, ya que ambos compartían las mismas aficiones.

—Rayos, como me gustaría encontrarme a una chica gato—comentó Kurata a Itami.

— ¿Por qué, lo dices? —preguntó la joven Itami al militar.

—Bueno, es que nos hemos encontrado mayormente con humanos, enfrentado con algunos orcos y dragones y hemos encontrado a una elfo, pero debería haber más diversidad, ¿no crees Itami-sensei?, estamos en un mundo de fantasía—le contesto el sargento a Itami.

Itami, lo estuvo meditando, en cierto modo estaba de acuerdo con el sargento, también la doctora, había notado que mayormente había humanos, en ese mundo, aunque ella no descartaría que hubiese más razas, como una subdivisión en la raza de los elfos.

—Parece, que hay alguien adelante—Interrumpió el primer teniente Kuwahara y ordeno al sargento Kurata, que mirase con los binoculares quien era las persona, que estaba adelante.

El sargento Kurata, tomo los binoculares y observo que adelante del camino, se encontraba una niña, de vestuario gótico.

—Una loli gótica—Kurata, estaba sorprendido0 al ver a aquella niña.

—Espera, que dijiste—La doctora Itami, le quito los binoculares al sargento y observo a la niña.

La niña, la cual estaba sentada en cuclillas en el suelo y observaba a la caravana, vestía con ropajes consistente en un vestido corto de color negro con detalles y encajes rojos, unas aparentes orejas de gato, o cuernos color negro, unas botas rojas altas con unas medias negras más altas de la rodilla, sostenidas con una liga de color negro y rojo.

La joven doctora, se dio cuenta que la niña, los observaba con una sonrisa curiosa.

—¿Sera unas de los capturados en Ginza?—pregunto Kuwahara

—Está caminando, hacía acá—Itami, les comento a los militares.

La gótica, que había recogido su alabarda en forma de una gran Acha, se acercó caminando a los autos y con una que se podía definir como algo seductora o picara, preguntaba ¿de dónde vienen, ¿A dónde van?, o por lo menos eso entendía la doctora. Los niños, adultos y ancianos, salieron del auto, la doctora, escucho en las exclamaciones de alegría los niños, "es la aposto, es la aposto", los niños, se acercaron a la gótica, con alegría y los ancianos y adulto en forma ceremoniosa.

—¿De donde viene?—volvía a pregunta la chica gótica, pero esta vez a los niños.

—Del pueblo de Coda—le contesto unos de los niños.

—Huimos del pueblo—le contesto una anciana a la chica.

Explicaron a la apóstol, que huían de un dragón, el cual se había visto en la cercanía.

—Se ve que la veneran—comento Kurata a los presentes.

—Entonces, ¿ese atuendo tan estrafalario, es una especie de ropa ritual?—preguntó Itami, en voz alta, pero más para sí misma.

La apóstol, observo a la doctora Itami, y se acerco al vehicula, curiosa al ver la ropas que llevaban los militares.

—¿Quiénes, son estas personas, tan extraña?—preguntó la aposto a los niños.

—Nos salvaron, son buenas personas—contestó un niño, que estaba al lado de la apóstol.

—Entonces, ¿ellos, no los obligaron a dejar su pueblo?—preguntó la chica apóstol al niño.

El niño, le contesto a la apóstol, en forma afirmativa, luego, observo el vehículo y preguntó, ¿cómo era que ese trasporte se movía?, el niño, le contesto que no lo sabía, pero era muy cómodo .

—Ya veo—La apóstol, observo a los militares, con una sonrisa pícara y en especial a la doctora Itami.

La apóstol, se subió por la fuerza al auto, dejo su arma, encima de la elfo, y se sentó en las piernas de Itami, la cual estaba algo avergonzada por la situación, y pensó " Esto parece, como si fuese el inicio de un manga yuri", mientras trataba de bajar a la chica, se bajase de sus piernas. Después de mucha pelea, la apóstol, se sentó al lado de Itami, la cual estaba más tranquila, aunque aún sentía un poco de vergüenza por aquella situación, "Aunque admito, que me encanto", pensó la doctora.

La caravana, siguió su camino, la apóstol, cansada, se acostó y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de la doctora, que pensó en sacarla, pero luego dio un suspiro, no gustaba despertar a alguien, además esta niña, se veía muy tierna durmiendo en sus piernas, así que la joven Itami, dejo que la apóstol, durmiese en sus piernas.

Para ocultar, su sonrojo, Itami, desvió su mirada, y observo el paisaje desde la ventana, entonces se dio cuenta que algo surcaba en los cielos, por un momento pensó que era un ave, pero después de observar bien el cielo, la doctora, se dio cuenta que esa criatura, no era un ave, si no un…

—Dragón—Itami, llamo la atención a los militares y se paró, para indicar la posición del dragón, esto despertó a la apóstol.

El jefe del escuadrón, tomo su binoculares y observo en la dirección, en donde apuntaba Itami.

—Es cierto—Kuwahara y exclamó a los presentes—Batalla inminente.

El dragón, aterrizo y empezó a lanzar fuego desde sus fauces, esta acción hizo que los aldeanos, corrieran temeroso, se formo tal caos, que algunas carretas cayeron. El jefe del escuadrón militar, ordeno acercarse al dragón y disparar.


	5. Ataque del dragón

El ataque del dragón

El dragón, aterrizo en la tierra tan fuerte que creo una gran sacudida del suelo, el cual se sintió en toda la en la zona, la criatura mítica era grande, su piel era rojiza, sus alas eran grandes y largas y su cuerpo era amenazante. El dragón lanzó su aliento de fuego, hacía los aldeanos, los cuales empezaron a correr desesperados, para no ser alcanzado por la furia de aquella criatura, muchos de lo que se quedaron atrás fueron calcinados, por las llamas del amenazante ser.

La carreta en donde iba la chica hechicera de pelo azul, y el sabio hechicero, estaba huyendo de las llamas a gran velocidad.

Los vehículos del tercer escuadrón, daba la vuelta para enfrentarse a la recién aparecida criatura.

—Rayos, y todo estaba tranquilo—el líder del escuadrón, viro con el manubrio, provocando varias caída de los pasajeros de atrás, el líder, exclamó—Pelear contra monstruos gigantes, es una tradición de la autodefensa.

Los vehículos, se dirigieron hasta el dragón, y empezaron a disparar hacía la criatura, pero por más balas, que gastaban, estas no parecía ser efecto al ser mitológico.

—Rayos, su piel es fuerte—exclamo Kuribayashi, que miro al dragón y agregó—Parece más fuerte que los otros dragones, con lo que nos hemos enfrentado.

La doctora Itami, que había vuelto a su sitio, después de casi salir volando por la puerta trasera del vehículo, a causa del giro brusco que el vehículo había dado, y reviso el cuerpo de la elfo.

—No es fiebre—Itami, reviso la temperatura de la chica elfo.

En ese instante la joven Elfo, se despertó y trato de pararse, mientras repetía "Ono", la doctora, detuvo a la chica de pelo rubio y orejas largas.

—He, ¿Qué sucede, preciosa?—pregunto la doctora a la elfo.

—Ono—volvió a repetir la chica elfo, mientras indicaba su ojo derecho.

— ¿Qué le sucede a la chica?—preguntó el sargento Kurata a la doctora.

La doctora, le contesto a Kurata, que no sabía que le ocurría a la elfo, pero al escuchar las palabras que utilizaba la elfo y el gesto que hacia la joven, supo lo la rubia quería trasmitir.

—Señor, la chica elfo, comenta que su punto débil está en uno de sus ojos—le dijo Itami a Kuwhara.

— ¿El ojo?—pregunto el militar, observo que uno de los ojos estaba dañado y ordeno a sus tropas que disparase al ojo

Los miliares, obedeciendo las órdenes de su líder y empezaron a disparar al ojo de la criatura.

El dragón al sentir aquellas balas, que le daba directo a su ojo dañado, trato inútilmente de parar las balas, que parecían como mosquitos que le picaba tan fuerte, que no podía ni pensar.

—Está funcionando—exclamó la doctora Itami, que observo como el dragón sentía dolor y se dio cuenta que el dragón habita detenido su ataque—Le recomiendo señor, que use una lanza cohete para herir su brazo.

—Buena idea, chiquilla— Kuwahara, agradeció el consejo de la doctora y le ordeno a uno de sus hombre de apellido Katsumoto, que usase el lanza cohete.

Katsumoto, obedeció, apuntó al dragón con la mira, aunque se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba un paso.

—Ah, pero primero debo revisar atrás—Katsumoto, observo que nadie estuviese atrás.

—Que lento—dijieron varios de sus compañeros.

Cuando Katsumuto, disparo el lanzacohetes, el auto, dio un pequeño salto esto hizo que el cohete se desviara, pero la apóstol gótica, salió del vehículo, dio un salto hacia el techo del trasporte y tiro su alabarda, está al clavarse en el suelo provoco un rayo que hizo que el dragón estuviese en posición, para recibir de pleno el cohete, que le dio en el brazo, la criatura, al ver que había perdido la batalla se largó del lugar.

Ya todo en calma, las doctoras, Fujioka y la doctora Itami, fueron ayudar a las víctimas del ataque.

Itami, se encargó de ayudar a los niños y a los ancianos, mientras que Fujioka, a los adultos. Aunque la joven Itami, curaba a la mayoría de las víctimas, en los ancianos se veía más muertes, en esto caso Itami, le administraba una especie de calmante, para que muriesen más tranquilo y consolaba a la familia.

Ya era de noche y los aldeanos, ayudado por la fuerza japonesa, habían enterrado los cuerpos de los fallecidos, la fuerza de defensa junto con las doctoras, rezaron por las almas de los difuntos.

Kuwahara junto con Itami, se reunió con el jefe de la aldea, para hablar de lo que los aldeanos, iban hacer, también sobre el tema de los aldeanos que se quedaron sin familia, la mayoría eran niños, y algunos eran ancianos y adultos, y también algunas jóvenes.

—Espere, ¿Cómo es que dejaran a la gente que no tiene familiares?—preguntó una molesta Yumeko al jefe de la aldea.

—No sea dura en criticarnos, siento ser frio, pero nosotros también debemos preocuparnos por los nuestros, no podemos darnos el lujo de cuidar de ello —le contestó el jefe a la doctora y agregó quitándose el sombrero—Les estamos realmente agradecido, por su ayuda.

Itami, iba a replicar, pero Kuwahara, la detuvo y negó con su cabeza, y entonces la joven doctora, entendió que eso era lo lógico en estas situaciones. Los aldeanos, se despidieron de los soldados y de las enfermeras y se encaminaron a otro nuevo sitio donde poder asentarse.

Yumeko, observo a las personas que se habían quedado y se preguntó qué era lo más sano para aquellos rezagados, así que se le ocurrió la idea de llevarlos al campamento, idea que sugirió al jefe del tercer escuadrón.

—Eso no está en nuestra funciones—Kuwahara, le dijo a Itami y agregó—¿Además que les diré a los superiores?

—Bueno, diles que esta acción es por fines humanitario—Yumeko, le contestó a Kuwahara y agregó con una sonrisa—Además es una indicación de una doctora.

—Bien, no creo que pueda objetar ese argumento—suspiro Kuwahara y le dijo a la joven doctora—Diles que serán refugiados en el campamento de Alnus.

Itami, observo alegre a Kuwahara, y luego se dirigió a los refugiados y les digo con una sonrisa, que no temieran, que se venían con ellos.

Un poblado de elfos, estaba siendo arrasado por las llamas del dragón de fuego, aunque los habitantes de aquel poblado pusieron resistencia, este estaba siendo consumida por el fugo, una mujer elfo, que había perdido a casi toda su familia por causa del dragón de fuego, pensó que tal vez no sobreviviría, así que se llevó lo más preciado que tenía, a su hija, y dejo en el único lugar que podía estar a salvo en el fondo de un pozo. Mientras la joven Elfo, estaba cayendo, observo como el dragón se acercaba a su madre.

— ¡Madre!—exclamó la elfó.

La elfo, se despertó agitada por aquel tormentoso recuerdo, y observo el lugar donde había despertado, era un extraña carroza, que no se impulsaba por caballos, luego se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto una extraña ropa.

—Buen día, dormilona—Le sonrío la doctora itami a la elfo y agregó—No te preocupe, yo te puse la ropa.

El escuadrón, estaba llegando a su campamento base.

Al llegar a la base de los militares japoneses, los refugiados, la chica elfo, el veterano hechicero, la aprendiz de este, y la apóstol de vestimenta gótica, se quedaron sorprendida al ver aquella estructura.

— ¿Esta es su fortaleza?—preguntó la aprendiz de hechicera, que observo curiosa la base.

El reporte de aquella expedición, fue entregado al teniente general, el cual fue informado sobre la decisión de albergar a los refugiados, esta decisión fue del agrado del militar de alto rango, que dio el visto bueno a la idea del tercer escuadrón.

Los del tercer escuadrón, se encargaron de hacer las preparaciones para albergar a los refugiados, ha Yumeko, le encargaron ser de intérprete y también de doctora, para los refugiados, pero su papel se cumpliría cuando los del tercer escuadrón tuviese todo listo, así que se propuso tomar un descanso en la azotea del edificio.

La doctora Itami, estaba observando el horizonte, mientras comía un palo de chocolate, la joven doctora, pensaba en lo que había vivido aquel día en ese mundo, se había encontrado con un pueblo que estaba en la edad media, también con un devastado poblado, había conocido a una chica elfo, una hechicera y una chica con un disfraz de gótica, también había visto a un dragón real, era varias cosas que le había sucedido, sumado el hecho que por alguna extraña razón había adquirido la facilidad para poder hablar con los habitantes de aquel mundo.

—Yumeko—se escuchó una voz masculina y conocida para la doctora, que hizo que la joven mirase a su dueño.

—No puede ser, el pequeño Yanagida—La joven, observo al militar que recién apareció, era un joven alto, de tez blanca, cuerpo esbelto, ojos oscuros, cabello corto y negro, de lente y vestido con su uniforme militar.

—Por favor, llámame Teniente—le dijo el militar y agregó—Quiero hablar contigo.

La joven doctora, observo al militar, ella había conocido al Yanagida, cuando el era un subordinado de su padre, y hacia mucha visita a su casa, en aquel tiempo, él militar era algo tímido, y el padre de Yumeko, le comenzó a llamar pequeño.

—Me gustaría hablar algunas cosas contigo—le dijo Yanagida a Yumeko.

—Claro—le dijo la doctora.


	6. Consejos, preguntas y respuestas

Yanagida, al leer el apellido de itami en los documentos, que sus superiores le entregaron, se sorprendió, el conocía a aquella joven mujer, había estado varias veces en su casa, ya que el padre de Itami, era un superior de la fuerzas de autodefensa, además era muy reconocido y admirado por todos los miembros de la organización, incluso por Yanagida, antes del incidente, el cual fue la causa que hizo que cuestionara la admiración que le tenia al ese entonces general Itami.

El teniente Yanagida, estaba en frente de la doctora Itami, ellos no se habían visto desde el incidente.

—Hace tiempo, que no te veía, señorita Itami—Yanagida, le habló a joven doctora.

—Si, fue desde ese día que no te veíamos en la casa—Itami, le ofreció a Yanagida unos pocky.

El militar, rechazo con amabilidad los dulces que le ofrecía la doctora. Itami, sacó uno de esos pocky de chocolate y lo empezó a masticar, mientras hablaba con él militar.

—Me sorprendí, cuando supe que había ingresado a este mundo —Yanagida, le comento a la doctora y agrego ajustando sus lentes—La última vez que supe sobre ti, estabas trabajando en un hospital prestigioso, ¿Qué te sucedió, para trabajar aquí?

—Nada, solo me quedaba dormida, y no llegaba temprano a las horas de trabajo—le contesto Itami al militar.

«¿Y a esos le llama nada?» pensó el militar, mientras observaba sorprendido a la enfermera, y luego aclaró su garganta—En todo caso, supe que le diste la idea al líder del cuadro, en que te asignaron, la idea de llevar a los miembros de aquella aldea como refugiados, ¿eso es cierto?

Itami, respondió al militar, mirándolo y manteniéndose en silencio, el militar, dio un suspiro, comprendió lo que significaba esa mirada, y el silencio de la joven doctora

—Es típico de ti, querer ayudar a los demás—el militar, le comento a la joven.

—No es malo ayudar a los demás, aunque estos fuese de otro mundo—Itami, le comento al militar y agrego—Aunque ese no era mi objetivo principal, cuando acepte este trabajo, pero al ver cómo la gente estaba preocupada, quise ayudarles.

—No es malo, pero debes tener cuidado—Le aconsejo el militar, que agrego—En estos momento, Japón es el único país que tiene acceso a la puerta, y a este mundo, lleno de recursos y lugares, para poder colonizar, así que si tenemos problemas con otros países, podemos autoexiliarnos en estas tierras, pero en estos momentos es mejor tener cuidado.

La joven Itami, dio un suspiro y se rasco su nuca, la explicaciones de Yanagida, le estaba aburriendo.

—Eres aburrido, pequeño Yanagida—Itami, dio un suspiro y miró al militar—Creo que debo volver a mi trabajo.

Itami, se estaba retirando del lugar, cuando volteo a ver a Yanagida con una sonrisa en su boca y con un pulgar hacia arriba.

—Fue bueno, verte pequeño Yanagida—La joven Itami, le sonrió al militar como una temporal despida.

Yanagida, sonrió al escuchar a Itami, despedirse de él.

Los militares, se encontraban registrando a los refugiado, y gracias a la doctora Itami, que estaba como traductora, pudieron comunicarse con ellos, así como Itami supo los nombres de las chicas que habían encontrado.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña ricito de oro?—Itami, que estaba sentada en un escrito, le sonrió a la elfo.

—Soy la hija de Hodolue, del bosque de Koan, mi nombre es Tuka Luna Marceau—le respondió la joven elfo a la doctora.

—Ricito, ¿te molesta que te llame Runa-chan? —Itami, le pregunto a Tuka, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La elfo, al ver la sonrisa de Itami, se sonrojo un poco y desvío su mirada, le contestó a la doctora, que no se molestaba por el sobrenombre.

—Gracias, ricito—Itami, le agradeció a Tuk.

Después Itami, le preguntó a la elfa, sobre el nombre de su aldea y su edad, la cual sorprendió a Itami, ya que la joven elfo tenía unos 165 años, eso dejó sorprendidos a los militares y a la doctora Itami.

«Vaya es mayor, que yo, tan joven y bella que se ve, para tener esas edad» pensó la doctora, y volvió a pensar, «para que me sorprendo, es una elfo, una raza longeva, según las novelas»

Itami, volví en sí y le dijo a Tuka, que pusiese el brazo en el meso, ya que necesitaba extraer un poco de su sangre, la elfo, algo extrañada hizo caso a Itami, y puso su brazo sobre la mesa.

—Bien, tranquila será rápido—la joven doctora puso el torniquete, y hizo todo el torniquete, luego de eso, busco el lugar donde podía ser más segura la extracción de sangre, al encontrar el lugar, tomó la jeringa y la inyectó en el brazo de la chica, la cual sintió un poco de dolor a sentir la aguja—Tranquila, no es un fuerte dolor, y solo durará un momento.

Itami, extrajo de la elfo, algo de sangre y luego, le dio unos dulces de chocolates, que la elfo, miró con cierta extrañeza los dulces.

—Son deliciosos, es un agradecimiento por tu sangre—Le sonrió la doctora y agrego con voz baja—Y un agradecimiento, por tener una cara preciosa, que ilumina.

La doctora, le guiño a la elfo de forma coqueta, eso hizo sonrojar más a la joven rubia, que agradeció a la doctora, y dio el paso a la joven de ropas góticas, la cual estaba un poco celosa de la elfo.

—¿Entonces, como te llamas, loli gótica? —la joven doctora, le sonrió a la chica de cabellos negros.

—Rory Mercury—le contesto la joven gotita y agregó—Soy un apóstol del dios de la oscuridad, Emroy.

—Rory, es un nombre bonito y fácil de recordar—sonrió la doctora, y luego, hizo la preguntas correspondientes, y al saber que tenía casi un milenio de vida, se sorprendió, y pensó, «Es muy bonita, para tener tanto años"

Después, hizo lo mismo que con la elfo, le sacó algo de sangre y luego, le dio algunos dulces, con un pequeño alago coqueto entre medio.

Después de Rory, le tocó el turno a la joven de pelo azul claro y corto, la cual estaba vestida con una túnica de vividos colores, y que llevaba un báculo.

—Tu nombre, ¿pequeña maga?—La joven doctora, ofreció una sonrisa a la maga.

—Soy Lelei la Lelena—le respondió la maga a la doctora y luego presentó al viejo, el cual estaba al lado de ella—El es mi maestro, Kato, el sabio.

—Ya veo, una hechicera y su maestro—comento la doctora y preguntó—Cuántos años tienes.

Lelei, le respondió que tenía 15 años, eso tranquilizó a la doctora, después de preguntarle a las dos chicas anteriores, su edad, ya pensaba que Lelei, tenía más edad de lo que aparentaba.

Después de hacer la entrevistas, y de tomar muestra de sangre a cada unos de los presentes, le dijo a los presentes que iban a construir viviendas para que puedan vivir en aquel lugar, eso alegró a los refugiados, lo cual puso contesto a la doctora Itami, eso también incluía a los baños para que los refugiados, se pudiesen bañar.

La doctora Itami, se se dirigió a los baños, para poder darse un baño, estaba feliz, ya que hace tiempo que no se había dado un baño, cuando llego a las carpas en las cuales se había hechos las tinas, saludo a los militares y entró a la carpa, y observó que las chicas, la elfo, la maga, y la apostó, estaba en la tina, estaba conversando, entonces la joven maga, observó a la doctora.

—señorita Itami, tengo una pregunta—la hechicera, le dijo a Itami.

—Cuál es su pregunta, pequeña—La doctora, se sentó en la tina, y miró a la maga.

—Bueno, ¿sabe que van hacer con la escamas de dragones, que está esparcido por el campo de batalla?—pregunto la joven.

La joven doctora, estuvo pensativa por la pregunta, había visto esas escamas de dragón, pero parecía que en los planes de los militares, esos objetos no estaban en el plan de los militares.

—No creo que se usen,¿ pero para que quieres saberlo, pequeña Rerei? —Itami, miró a la joven maga, con curiosidad.

—Bueno, es que las escamas de dragones, son de mucho valor comercial—Le contesto Lelei a la joven y pregunto—Espera, ¿Por qué, me llamas Rerei?, me llamo Lelei.

—Es que a li me agrada, cambiarle el nombre a las chicas bonitas, como tu—Itami, cerró sus ojos y se rasco la nunca—¿Me dejas llamarte así?.

Lelei, se sonrojo al escuchar el piropo, que le había dado la enfermera y lo oculto hundiendo la mitad de su cabeza en el agua, y luego dio su aprobación.

—Gracias—Itami, estaba muy agradecida y agrego—Sobre su problema, no creo que los militares, tengan planes con las escamas, así que pueden venderlas, pero igual le preguntaré al pequeño Yanagida.

La elfo, agradeció a la doctora y abrazo a la joven doctora, feliz, ya que no tenía que vender su cuerpo a los soldados, para sobrevivir.


End file.
